


Klance Chairs

by Currently_Obsessed



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Funny, How Do I Tag, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Hunk (Voltron)-centric, Hunk Ships Klance, Klance Chairs, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), inside joke, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Currently_Obsessed/pseuds/Currently_Obsessed
Summary: (Based on an inside joke)Keith and Lance leave their jackets on the back of the chairs they were sitting on, next to each other mind you. And Hunk, knowing that they are mutual pining idiots, decides to dress up the chairs as the two Paladins and have some fun.But what will Lance and Keith think? What will Hunk do with the dressed up chairs?





	Klance Chairs

**Author's Note:**

> The inside joke is literally just screaming Klance Chairs into our group chat on Amino for Voltron. It started off as a spelling error, but we can't remember what they were trying to say.

Two jackets. For two Paladins.

One red and white, the other was standard military green with yellow patches around the upper arms with a gray hood.

They were both hanging on the backs of the Red and Blue Paladins chairs. But the owners were no where to be seen in the Castle's dining room. It was strange to see the jackets with the wearers nowhere to be seen.

Hunk had originally came here to get a snack before going to help Pidge upgrade the Castle's partical barrier. But seeing the two jackets right next to each other gave him an idea.

Now, he knew that Keith and Lance both were undeniably pining for each other. But since they both denied it to themselves, no one else said anything about it, hoping that they'd eventually see it for themselves.

Hunk smiled and started to zip Lance's jacket to the chair. He didn't like to meddle in people's love lives, but that didn't stop him from causing the chairs to play dress up. He got bored a lot and didn't have his little sister to play with any more now that he was stuck in space for an indefinite time frame.

The thought made him rather sad. He loved his sister and his parents.

But he also loved everyone here, he truly did.

Shiro had practically became everyone's space dad while they were dealing with the Galra Empire. And Allura had become everyone's space mom. Lance was always like a brother to him, and Pidge was like another sister, even if she wasn't really girly like his blood sister. Keith was like that brother that though you loved him, you also kinda wanted to punch.

Not that Hunk would ever munch anyone.

Except maybe Rolo.

When Hunk was done with Lance's jacket, he moved on the Keith's. Keith's jacket was slightly different than most jackets. It was shorter and only reached about the waist, right above the hips. But the sleeves were normal length. 

It was leather and had a high collar.

Hunk zipped it as well and looked at the two with a smile.

Now what else would he need to make them look like the two pining Paladins? Hunk snapped his fingers and ran to his room with a wide smile adorning his face. 

* * *

"Ah, where is it?" The Yellow Paladin said as he searched his drawers for the pair of gloves he normally wore. He wanted to use it for the cosplay chairs. 

"Bingo!" He cheered when he found them. He held onto them as he worked on the next step to his chairs. He needed shoes. He went to Lance's room and silently prayed that Lance was in his Paladin armor. 

He fist pumped the air when he saw Lance's tennis shoes sitting next to his bed. 

He snuck them out, and went next door to Keith's room.

His boots were there too!

"Yes!" Hunk whispered as he swiped the white, red and black boots from the floor where they had clearly been thrown. One was by the bed, and the other was sideways next to the closet door.

He also saw the belt and pouches that belonged to the raven haired teen haphazardly thrown on the bed, Galra blade missing. 

Keith never left that belt just lying around. But Hunk just shrugged and grabbed the belt.

The heavy set teen tiptoes out and ran back to the Dining room.

When he got there, fortunately no one was there. Not even the tall, ginger Altean that was acting as everyone's cool Space uncle.

He put the gloved on the front two legs of the Keith chair as if they were hands wearing them. Next he latched the belt around the backing of the chair and made sure that his jacket wasn't stuck underneath. 

He also put the boots on the back two legs as if they were feet.

Satisfied with his work, he went to Lance's chair. He tucked on of the sleeves into the pocket as if his hand was on his hip. And the shoes went on the back legs just like Keith's boots. 

"Hmm?" Hunk said backing away from his handy work. His eyes widened. He started laughing and he put his hand to his forehead. "Klance Chairs!" He barked out as he laughed. He nearly doubled over and nearly choked on his loud, boisterous laugh.

He wished he had a phone so he could share this glory with everyone forever. He was sure that Pidge would definitely get a kick out of this blackmail worthy situation.

Once Hunk's laughter died down to snickers, he went behind the Keith chair and put his hands on the back. 

"My names Keith and I am a My Chemical Romance loving, angsty teen who doesn't know how to express feelings I have first a boy I am _soo_ in love with," He said, gently rocking it back and forth with each word. 

He snickered to himself again as he moved on to Lance's chair. 

"Uh, the names Lance and I have repressed gay thoughts that could rival Dean Winchester! So I hit on every pretty girl that I come across because a guy cradled me in my arms though I claim to not remember it," He said, giving it the same treatment as the first. Then he really got into his fun little game as he giggled, his whole being shaking.

"So, instead of facing my feelings, I turned it into a rivalry and totally deny that I have a gay crush on a guy with a mullet!" He was full on laughing now.

* * *

This continued for some time. Him helping Pidge was totally forgotten and he didn't notice when the two boys he was pretending were the chairs in front of him had walked in looking for their stuff.

Hunk's game was cut short by Lance's embarrassed screech.

"Hunk! What the crow!?" He yelled as he ran over to the chairs, his normally, naturally sun-kissed face was bright red. He took his jacket off of the chair, not even bothering to unzip it. And he nearly pushed the chair over to get his shoes. 

Keith had just stood there, red faced and frozen. He had heard most of what Hunk had said as he played with the dressed-up chairs. He couldn't believe the things he had heard. His heart was hammering in his chest.

He didn't say anything as Lance grabbed his stuff and booked it out if the room. 

Hunk looked embarrassed and slightly shameful.

"I'm sorry, Keith, I had gotten bored and saw that the two of you had left your jackets here," Hunk said, fiddling with his index fingers, them bumping into each other as he looked down at his shoes. 

"It's fine," Keith said, voice cracking. He cleared his throat and grabbed his stuff. He didn't say anything as he left.

Hunk didn't notice that both of their hair was disheveled and their clothes rumpled. Lance's shirt was even inside out. 

Hunk heard snickering from the vents and the small Green Paladin popped out from the vent in the ceiling, landing on her feet. She was wearing her casual attire and held a small device that looked suspiciously like a camera.

"That was comedic gold, Hunk. Their faces were priceless!" She said snickering with her cat-like grin. It curled up in the corners like she was the freaking Cheshire cat. 

"Oh, and I caught it all on camera. When you didn't show, I got curious and followed you. And when you started to zip up their jackets I just knew that this was going to be worth recording," She said holding up the device and shaking it slowly. 

"Should we show Shiro, Allura and Coran?" She asked. 

Hunk thought about that for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, Lance and Keith will laugh about this some day," Hunk decided as he picked the small girl up and put her on his shoulders.

"And Klance Chairs?" She asked. 

"Klance is their ship name and I was playing with the chairs, therefore Klance Chairs," Hunk said rather matter-of-factly. Pidge barked out loud laughter and started chanting Klance Chairs as they walked to the Bridge together.

Eventually, Klance Chairs became an inside joke to Pidge and Hunk. They used it at every available opportunity, and Pidge used it mostly to mess with Keith and Lance who would blush and avoid eye contact with each other. 

Pidge was right, Klance Chairs was comedic gold. 


End file.
